Second Chances
by Chiefbrodie
Summary: Bo gives Lo a second chance. I've apparently lost the ability to come up with a summary so forgive me. Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

**~Kenzi and Bo talk about the date BoBo is about to go on. Told entirely from Bo's p.o.v. This one was a surprise for me, so read and I hope you enjoy. ~**

**Second Chances**

"What in the world happened in here? BoBo did we get robbed?" My blue-eyed bestie called out to me as she walked into our apartment.

"Kenz?" I called back

"Holy fish sticks Babe what is going on." She said as she entered my room with her hands on her hips. I looked over at her and shrugged

"I'm trying to decide what to wear for my date."

"It looks like a tornado in here, why is your shit all over the place?" She plopped down in the oversized arm chair next to my bed

"I have a date, help me please?" I begged. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me

"I havent seen you this nervous for a date since, well ever." SHe stated as she began rummaging through the pile of clothes on my bed.

"Who is it anyways?" She said as she held up a skirt and shirt combo and then tossed it aside. I mumbled the name under my breath hoping she would move on.

"Bo?" She inquered

"Lauren Lewis." I said quietly

"Come again?" I glared at her and began hanging things back up.

"You heard me." She tossed a few dresses aside and tapped her foot letting me know she wasn't going to allow me to blow her off

"What Kenz?" I said getting mildly annoyed

"Lauren Lewis? As is in _the _Lauren Lewis? Tall, blonde, gorgeous, heartless Lauren Lewis? As in the same Lauren Lewis who broke your heart and then disappeared? That Lauren Lewis?" I dropped what I was doing and turned to face my best friend.

"I don't think you said her name enough there Kenz." She said something in Russian and then walked out of my room into our kitchen. I sighed and followed after her. I sat at the island and waited for her to say something. I know my best friend and I was about to be lectured. I watched as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of wine, she poured two glasses and handed me one. She sat on the countertop across from me with her legs criss-crossed. Here we go I thought to myself.

"Why? Why do you do this to yourself Bo? Did you forget who she was, what she has done?"

"She's di-" I paused when she put her hand up for me to stop talking

"Let me get this out first." I nodded my head and took a long slip of my wine.

"She broke your heart babe. I remember because when she walked out you I was the one who had to put you back together. She lied to you Bo, she's shady at best and she shut you out. Remember when you found out she had a girlfriend back home? Do you remember that? I do. You came running through the door tears streaming down your face with her following you. You told me to get rid of her and stormed off to your room. I made her leave and then spent the rest of the night waiting outside your door begging you to let me in and tell me what happened. You only let me in when I said I would get the story from Lauren." I looked down at my glass and cringed, I was a wreck that night.

"Bo, you told me she had been lying to you about everything. Where she was from, her job, her past, her family, everything she told you was a lie. You spent the next two weeks crying yourself to sleep over her. Why do I know that? Because you cried yourself to sleep in my arms every night."

"I know Kenz, thank you for-" cut off again

"No don't thank me. Everytime she came looking for you, every time she called, I was the one who told her to go away, why did I do that for you? Because you asked me to… So whats the deal? She comes back to town and gives you some made up sob story about why she lied, why she cheated, why she hid like a coward and you're just forgiving her?" She waited for my answer

"You just don't understand." She sighed and took a sip of wine

"Then make me understand. Make me understand why you're giving her a second chance. She disappeared for a year without giving you any answers. Bo, have you really forgotten how much she hurt you?" I hated how well Kenzi knew me, she didn't let me get away with anything.

"She's basically been stalking me for the past three months. Every single day when I get out of work she's there waiting for me, asking me to let her explain. I yelled at her the first week, called her terrible names, got all my anger out. By the weekend I had lost my voice, remember? The second week I ignored her, gave her the cold shoulder hoping that she would give up. The third, I told her to go away that she was wasting her time and mine, I told her I would never forgive her. The fourth week I tried convincing her I had moved on, that I was in a relationship with someone, that I was in love and she should forget about me. By the fifth week I sort of expected her to be there, it wasn't like I was happy to see her but my heart didn't hurt when I walked outside and saw her standing there. She walked me to my car every single day for three months. The only things she said to me for two months were, "I'm sorry, can we talk?" and "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow".,"

"Thats a little creepy." Kenzi said refilling our glasses.

"It sounds creepy, but it didn't feel creepy. By the seventh week I started speaking to her again, nothing personal just small talk, how was your day, it's hot out, that stuff. Week eight I asked her if she really wanted to explain herself. She told me she did but she would wait until I was ready. Two weeks later I was, we walked to a coffee shop and I let her explain it all to me. I thought she would leave after that, I was scared she would leave town again since she explained herself. That monday I was pleasantly surprised to find her waiting for me. I asked why she was still here and she said to get me back. Told me that she went through a lot of shit in her life and ignored it all and when we dated I unlocked that part of her, the part that felt pain, love, happiness, fear. It all came crashing down on her all at once and she ran. She spent four months in a mental health facility, finally let down her walls and talked about her past, worked on herself. She said that she wanted to make things right, told me she wanted a relationship with me. Whatever I need her to be she would be it, friend, lover, secret keeper, advice giver, friend I occasionally sleep with, person I call when I'm too drunk and need a ride. She'd be there for me. I forgave her that night, but I haven't forgotten Kenzi." I stopped and let the younger brunette take it all in.

"You believe her, that she's changed?" I nodded my head and she studied me for a few minutes trying to read me like a book.

"It takes a lot to forgive somebody when they hurt you the way she did, so I'm proud of you for that. However, that doesn't mean I forgive her." She stated

"I don't expect you to forgive her, or forget about what she's done. I do expect you to trust me, and to be there for me. I'm scared shitless about giving her a second chance, but everyone deserves one right?" I asked needing the encouragement

"Of course I trust you, and you know that I'm here for you no matter what. Everyone deserves a second chance, you taught me that, so if you think she should get one then I won't argue." She smiled at me and I felt myself relax.

"When did she ask you out?" She asked

"She didn't, I asked her a few days ago." I said plainly

"Really? Why?" She got off the counter and came to sit next to me. I set my glass down and turned to face her

"I'm always going to have feelings for Lauren, there's always gunna be chemistry between us whether or not I want there to be. There's no way we can be friends, I'm always gunna want her, and let be honest here. No one stalks their ex for three months so they can be "just friends". I figured if she's going to stick around then we only have one option, to try again. She could break my heart or she could be the best thing that ever happens to me. Wont know till we try." I got up and walked back into my room knowing Kenzi would follow. I was going on a date after all and still needed to find something to wear.

"I swear if she hurts you again Bo." I turned and hugged my roommate

"I know, you'll go all Russian Mafia on her ass. Thanks Kenz." She rolled her eyes at me and laughed

"She's on thin ice, very thin ice. If this is really what you want and if by some miracle she turns out to have a heart and makes you happy then I'll back off. For now she's on probation... And wear the sparkly top, leather pants and tall boots with the heel. It's a classic and will leave her speechless." I kissed her on the cheek and shoved her out of my room so I could change.

**~This kind of just happened. Hiatus is hard and I miss Kenzi. Season 5 **_**finally **_**premiers in the U.S. tmm so that's exciting. **

**I'm thinking another chapter or two should do it for this little story. Review if you feel like it! Leave your thoughts, do you want more, do you hate it, love it, want to see something happen, just wanna say hi whatever it is don't be shy. :) Until next time friends.~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Thanks so much for the feedback, it was wonderful. You guys had a lot to say, it was interesting for me to read your thoughts. Keep it up. :) I hope you continue to read with an open mind. Credit where credit is due, Prodigy Pictures, Lost Girl, and Showcase; I heart you. Enjoy. ~**

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 2 **

I was sitting at the bar in the restaurant waiting for Lauren to arrive. I was early and didn't expect her for at least another 15 minutes. I sat nursing a gin and tonic, not my usual drink but I need something to help with my nerves. Gin and tonic was Lauren's usual, so I guess it made sense that I had ordered it. I

_**Flashback**_

"Guys come here I want you to meet someone." Logan motioned for Kenzi and I to follow him through the crowded room. I snatched a glass of champagne from a silver tray that floated by me and thanked the server.

I hated going to these events. Politicians, local business owners, socialites, Doctors, Professors, and so on were part of the guest list for these grandiose parties. Logan made me attend because I was "the best in my field, how could he not show me off to all of his friends", meaning that he if he had to suffer then so did I.

The company I work for did everything from campaign management, financial planning, event planning, to technical recruiting. LMN was the place to go for all your needs. If you screw up we fix it for you, you need a good lawyer we find you one, your daughter needs guidance when deciding which athletic scholarship to accept we not only do that but we'll get her a full ride. We have offices in New York, Boston, Chicago, D.C., Los Angeles, Seattle, Indiana, The Carolinas, and of course here in Dallas. I was the head of financial planning at our location, I was good at what I did, I would even go as far as the best. Kenzi was our residential Olivia Pope, as well as being a one of a kind event planner. All department heads had to come to every party, most of us hated them but there was a handful who lived for these things. Thank goodness for Kenz, I may hate coming but she didn't, she didn't love them but I knew she enjoyed them, she thrived in this environment.

My bosses were great, if they weren't so awesome I wouldn't bother with coming. All three were in attendance tonight, which was rare, one of the three of them were usually away on business. It also helped that I had been good friends with their family for as long as I could remember, I grew up with three of them. Logan was the L in LMN, he was a smart and experienced sports agent as well as having a good head for business. Max, the M in LMN was a lawyer who was well practiced in many different areas of law, he was scary smart. Nik, the N in LMN was someone who constantly surprised me, even after all this time. She was technically savvy, quick on her feet during a sales pitch, and so insanely creative when it came to, well everything. It was a family business and they were taking over the world. Not only were all three siblings incredibly talented and intelligent, they were also good looking, I mean really good looking. When I was a teenager I had a fling with Max for about a year, in my twenties I went on to have a "relationship" with Nik. We didn't really date but we did sleep with each other. It was convenient and there were no strings attached, even now years later we still shared a bed on occasion. I-

"Bo?" I shook my head and realized that Kenzi was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out." She rolled her eyes at me and pulled me to where Logan was standing with Nik and someone else who I couldn't see. I let myself admire how good Niki looked tonight. She was wearing a simple blue skirt and white blouse tucked into it paired with light brown flats. Her chocolate hair was pulled into a bun that looked perfect but I'm sure only took five seconds to put into place, she had that sort of effortless beauty that made other women jealous. Her shirt was tight in all the right places and I'm absolutely sure that when she turned around I would see just the right amount of cleavage showing. Her ass was one of her best features, the skirt she wore wasn't skin tight but it was tight enough for me to notice half the men and a few women checking it out as they walked past her. She wasnt very tall but she knew how to make her legs look like they went on for miles, even with flats on. My gawking ended when I walked into Kenzi. The younger girl turned around and glared at me

"BoBo, you're killing me here." I gave her a look that said I was sorry

"My bad." She laughed and we entered the small circle that had formed. I was shamelessly staring at Nik's neck, noticing that you could see the small tattoo behind her ear.

"Ouch, Kenz that actually hurt." I said rubbing my rib cage and glaring at her, she gave me a smile and motioned for me to look at Logan who had an amused look on his face.

"As I was saying, this is Lauren Lewis she's new to town, and a brilliant Doctor who I hope joins us at LMN by the end of the night. Lauren this is Bo Dennis, and Mackenzie Malikov." I finally looked over to the woman standing in between Nik and Logan and I swear my world stopped. Though Nik was beautiful, she didn't compare to the woman standing in front of me. Tall, blonde, drop dead gorgeous, a sexy jawline and those eyes, those light brown eyes that made my heart skip a beat. She was wearing a simple form fitting white dress with black heels, her blonde hair fell effortlessly around her shoulders and stopped just above her breasts. I received another elbow jab from Kenzi and shook my head.

"I, uh, hi.. I'm Bo, sorry I think I'm having a stroke." I nervously laughed and tried to ignore the smirk I was getting from Kenzi. The blondes mouth turned up slightly on one side and she stuck out her hand for me to take, I quickly reached out and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, both of you." She said keeping her gaze on me even after she pulled her hand away.

"So Lauren, where are you from?" Kenzi said after a long awkward silence. Lauren finally looked away from me when she answered

"Chicago."

"I've never been, I hear it's nice." Kenzi replied politely

"Definitely." I was happy to see that the blonde couldn't keep her eyes away from me for more than a few seconds.

"You ladies will have to excuse me, my brother has finally arrived, Lauren I hope to get a call from you later." Logan smiled and politely left.

"So Lauren, why Dallas?" Nik asked glancing at me

"Change of scenery I guess, and I thought if I don't make the move now while I'm still relatively young then I'm never going to." I watched her lips as she spoke, an automatic habit of mine. I was incredibly good at reading people, you could learn a lot about a person from their body language. Her lips moved without hesitation, almost as if she had rehearsed her answer. I thought nothing of it, assuming that this was probably the 87th time she had been asked that tonight.

"So Bo, I hear you're good with numbers?" I nodded my head at her, momentarily mute.

"She's not good, she's amazing." For the first time I moved my gaze from Lauren to Nik

"Do you think you could help me out sometime?" I turned back to the blonde

"Yeah of course, I'd be happy to."

"BoBo, I gotta run, Lauren it was nice to meet you." Kenzi said before running off towards Logan who was waving her over.

"Lauren where are you staying?" Nik asked setting her empty wine glass down on a bypassing tray

"Oh, uhm just at a little hotel." She blushed slightly and I thought it was odd to be embarrassed by such a simple question

"What's the name of it?" Nik asked ignoring the blonde's discomfort

"The Red Roof." Lauren said softly, I had to hide my shock. The Red Roof was, well a shit hole if I was being honest. It wasn't even a hotel it was a motel and it was one of the crummiest places in town.

"I know the place, it's a long way from here. If you feel like you've had too much to drink you're more than welcome to stay with me for the night. Or even if you don't wanna be alone, I know from experience how creepy that place can get." I smiled at Nik's kindness and ability to play it cool, I would have been a rambling fool. She gave the blonde her business card and politely excused herself. But not before placing a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth, causing me to uncharacteristically blush. I stood awkwardly in front of the beautiful woman at a loss for words. I was usually very good with women, and men to be frank, but for some reason this stranger turned me into a bundle of nerves.

"Your bosses are very kind." She said breaking the silence

"Yes, they have big hearts, a rarity when it comes to business. You should really think about taking Logan up on his offer to join our team. They're a fun bunch, hard workers though, they run a tight ship. It's very rewarding to work for them." She did that little corner of her mouth smirk thing again and I grinned in reply

"You sound like you're giving a sales pitch." she joked

"Is it working?

"Maybe." She replied

"I think it would be fun to work with you is all." She motioned towards the old oak bar and we headed over to it

"You don't even know me, what if I'm boring?" I watched a few men turn their heads to stare at her as we walked by and was overcome by jealousy

"Are you?" I replied once I calmed myself, we were face to face as we leaned against the bar top.

"No, definitely not…" I took a step into her personal space and flashed her my biggest smile, sure to bring out the dimple in my cheek

"Well now you have to join LMN, we're bound to have some fun together." She was slightly taller than me and therefore had to look down at me to keep eye contact.

"You're making it fairly difficult for me to say no…" She boldly reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear

"Then say yes." I took another small step towards her.

"You almost have me convinced." We close enough that we didn't have to project our voices that much, which at this moment I was thankful for. My nerves were fueling my every move, I took a second to take a deep breath and in my sexiest voice said

"What can I do to convince you Doctor Lewis?" She bit her lower lip when I used her title

"Impress me." I looked into her warm eyes and saw a swarm of emotions in them, the main one being lust. I swallowed my fear and did the only thing that felt right. I placed one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek. I slowly leaned in making sure she had time to pull away if she wanted to, instead she took a step towards me. She closed the distance and connected our lips together.

Every first kiss is special, but this was the first kiss you dream of, that instant spark, this was the kiss that made you believe in fairy tales and magic. This was unlike any other kiss.

_**End of Flashback**_

"You're early." I spun around on the stool and looked into brown eyes

"So are you." I replied, grinning at her as she rolled her eyes at me.

**~Okay guys, that is it for was shorter than I wanted it to be but it's better than nothing. I have finals and a million other things on my plate right now so you may have to wait a bit for the next update. (Boo!) I hope you enjoyed it, review if you feel like it. Until next time. :)~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**~I am terribly sorry for making you wait! I had finals, work every day, my birthday/ Memorial Day weekend, I redecorated and painted my room, and started my internship all within the month of May. To put it plainly, I was hella busy. Now that things have calmed down I hope to be updating more regularly. **

**Thank you so much for the follows, favs., and PM's. You all left awesome reviews! I love reading your opinions (and you do have some opinions!) **

**This chapter focuses on Bo, you'll see Lo very briefly. **

**As always, enjoy.~**

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 3: Next.**

"So did you want to stay at the bar or go find a table?" The blonde asked me nervously.

"I already put my name in, we'll hear when they have a table open." I said pointing to the speakers in the ceiling. She gave a small smile and sat down on the stool next to me.

"Did you want anything to drink?" She gave me an odd look

"I haven't had a drink in months." I cringed internally, she had told me she was off getting "clean" it may not have been hard drugs but I should have remembered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Is it okay for me to have one?" I said while lifting my gin and tonic up a bit. She laughed

"It's fine Bo. I'll just get water." She said more to the bar tender who stood awkwardly by us. They smiled at Lauren and quickly handed her a drink.

"So, this is weird right?" I said after a minute of silence. Lauren shrugged her shoulders

"Only if we make it weird. A lot of shit happened between us, it's bound to be a little awkward." I looked down at my glass and took a small sip.

"Bo, your table is ready." A voice called out over the speakers. We were seated in a small booth in the back; we had both been here many times and quickly placed our orders.

"Lauren?" I said softly

"Ask me anything you want Bo." She straightened her posture and took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever I was going to say.

"Why did you come back?" She looked a little relieved

"Because of you, I already told you that." I tightened the grip I had on my glass

"I guess what I should have asked was, why didn't you come back sooner?" the look of relief immediately left her face

"I, I couldn't… I wanted to but I just couldn't do it."

"I can kind of understand that but, you couldn't have called? Texted? Even written a letter? You just left Lauren; you dropped a bomb on me and then disappeared for months." I kept my voice even not wanting to let my anger get the best of me.

"I don't have an answer for you Bo, not one that will make you or I feel better about what happened." I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, I could feel my anger rising.

"Okay." I replied

"That's a terrible answer, but it's all I have right now. I know what I was feeling, and what was going through my mind at that time but I don't know how to explain that to you." She ran a hand through her hair, a nervous tick of hers.

"Its fine Lauren, I mean it's not fine but I can understand why it would be difficult for you to explain it to me." She gave me a silent thank you for letting it go.

"When I do figure out how to verbalize it, you will be the first one I talk to."

"Sounds like a plan." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Is Lauren your real name?" She choked on her water but pulled herself together a second later

"What?" I placed my glass down on the table and looked into her eyes. Her gaze was stronger now, her eyes used to shift back and forth when she was nervous. I could tell she was fighting the urge to that very thing right now, but she held strong and kept my gaze.

"No, it's not." I entwined my fingers together and breathed in hard.

"Do you want to know my real name?" She asked. I shook my head no

"I'll just get the urge to look you up online. I want to hear it all from you not my computer screen." In her defense she looked like she had a lot regret, her eyes just kept screaming "I'm so sorry" at me. It was hard to not give into that look.

Our waitress came over with our meals and brought a glass of water for each of us. We thanked her and ate in silence for a few minutes. I could feel her look up at me every so often; she wanted to ask me something but was building up the courage to ask it.

"Bo…" I looked up and took a sip of water

"What is it?" She smirked at me, out of habit I think.

"I'm almost afraid to ask It." she said sheepishly

"It's alright; I think I know what you want to ask."

"LMN. Are, how are, I feel awful." She said.

"Max seems to have gotten over it, but if I were you I'd steer clear of Nik and Logan. You hurt them Lauren, they still carry that betrayal around with them. When you disappeared they had to do some serious recon." She nodded her head slowly in response

"And Kenzi?" I noticed how tense she became when she mentioned my bestie. I don't know why but I felt bad for her, after everything she did my heart still hurt to see her looking so sad.

"She's Kenzi. She's more than pissed, she's more than hurt. She doesn't let people in and she let you in." I wanted to comfort her but she needed to know that mine wasn't the only heart she broke.

"She's never going to speak to me again is she?" She asked putting her fork down.

"She might… Are, are you staying?" I stumble over my words, my nerves getting the best of me. She didn't seem to notice, or she just chose to ignore it

"Only if you want me to." I bit the inside of my lip

"If I asked you to leave and never come back, would you?" She scrunched her eyebrows together as she thought

"If that's what you really wanted, then yes. Do you want me to leave?" You had to chuckle at our circle of never ending questions

"I want you to stay." I said quickly, surprising the both of us.

"Okay, then I'll stay." We smiled at each other and went on eating. We talked without talking about anything, songs we were into, movies we'd seen, nothing of real substance. I wasn't ready to hear her side of things, and I don't think she was ready to say it out loud yet. We shared a dessert and ended the night with lingering hug.

I think we both realized how difficult this was going to be.

. . .

"How'd it go last night? You snuck right by me when you got home." Kenzi whispered to me.

"It went fine, a little awkward." It was Monday morning; we were in our weekly meeting. All department heads were here, Logan and Max were standing up front going over a new app our techs were developing. Kenzi and I sat at the far end of the table.

"I bet it was...are you going to see her again?" I looked over at the dark haired girl

"Yeah, we didn't even graze the surface on the list of shit we need to talk about." Kenzi gave me an apologetic look

"You don't have to do this Bo, no one is making you see her." her voice had that motherly tone to it when she spoke

"I know that Kenz, I'm doing this because I want to, well I need to." I caught Logan's eye and turned away from Kenzi

"You didn't tell anyone I was going to see her did you?" I said turning back to her suddenly worried that Logan or Niki found out.

"Whoa, calm down there BoBo, I didn't say a word. I'm not mentioning 'she who must not be named' to the golden trio."

"Kenzi." We both looked up to see the rest of the room looking at us

"Yeah?" She said with the usual amount of sass

"Paul Zachary, he wants to know if you'll take him on." Max said

"I can meet with him later today but no promises." she replied

"He'll be here in at 2pm." Max took a step back and let Logan finish up

"Alright, that's it guys. One of us will be coming by at some point today to talk about some changes were making to each of your departments." Slowly we all began to trickle out of the conference room; unenthusiastic chatter about the upcoming changes could be heard.

"Why do I feel like we just got in trouble with the teacher?" I said to Kenzi as we headed to the coffee cart

"Because those meetings make it feel like we're in school again." We both laughed and waited for the elevator to open.

"Paul Zachary is the news anchor for channel 4 right?" I asked as we stepped inside

"Yeah he allegedly slept with a junior analyst, which is awkward because he's married to the weather girl."

"Have Fun with that one." I joked

"Hey, he could be a good guy, and if that's all he did then that's easy to fix." The doors began to close but were stopped by an arm

"Hey guys, coffee run?" Logan said stepping into the elevator

"Of course, those meetings are boring when Niki's not here; we need a pick me up." Kenzi said, I shrugged my shoulders at Logan when he looked at me

"She's not wrong." I said to him as he pretended to be offended.

"Let me make it up to you guys and buy you a cup? To be honest I get bored when Nik isn't here too." We all laughed at the admission, and accepted his offer, because free coffee is a beautiful thing.

"Where is Nik anyways?" Kenzi asked as the doors dinged open and we head towards the delicious smell.

"Seattle, Josh Peters passed away five days ago." I knew that Josh was the Head Manager at the Seattle office and he was very close to Niki. I made a mental note to call her later and see how she was doing.

"Aw man that sucks." Kenzi said, I nodded in agreement

"Good morning Sir, Ms. Malikov, Ms. Dennis." We were greeted by the bubbly coffee cart barista

"Ben, first names please." I said as he blushed slightly at me

"Sorry, Bo." I smiled at him; you couldn't help but be happy around this kid.

"It's ok Ben, our usual please?" I pointed at Kenzi and myself; he smiled and began making our usual. Kenzi had some sort of cupcake, chocolate flavored upside down latte with something fancy, I'm not sure if it was coffee or candy. I just got a hazelnut black with sugar.

"I'll have what Bo's having Ben." Logan said as he took out his wallet.

"Yes Sir." The 20- something replied

"Logan is good with me Ben, call my brother Sir." We all laughed when Ben blushed again.

"When are you going to get this kid a real job LG?" Kenzi said as she stuck a mixer in between her teeth.

"As soon as I can Kenz. Our marketing department is filled to the brim right now, when the new quarter starts I'll put him to work right away. Ben knows that, that's why I gave him the coffee cart, kid still needed a job and I didn't want anyone to steal him away from us." Ben blushed again; I think he had a crush on Logan which is beyond adorable because Logan was 10 years older than him and clearly in love with Kenzi.

"Marketing, really? I would have pegged you as an engineer." I said to the young man who handed me and Logan our coffees and started on Kenzi's drink.

"I get that a lot, I'm kind of nerdy." he blew his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes and grinned at me

"Nerdy is a good thing, I can't wait to see what you can do Ben." He finished Kenzi's cup and Logan payed him, we all dropped a few bucks in the tip jar which made him blush again.

"Later Benjie, work to do." Kenzi lead us back to the silver doors

"He's a cutie pie L, makes me wish I was in marketing." I rolled my eyes at her

"Yeah, yeah. He's really smart. I really did get him that coffee cart just to keep in sight; I thought for sure JAX &amp; CO. would steal him from us." JAX &amp; CO. was LMN's top competitor in public relations, and marketing/ advertising.

"Alright Ladies, this is where we part ways, speaking of marketing I have to go talk with them. Thanks for letting me buy your coffee." He stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed leaving me with a grinning Kenzi.

"Kenz, what's wrong with your face?" She rolled her eyes at me

"Sometimes I smile, get over It." she used her lips together in an attempt to control her face

"Yeah but you're grinning, like a fool. Did I miss something?" she bumped me with her shoulder and I laughed

"Oh, damn I gotta go Bo." I shook my head as she ran away towards her office and headed in the opposite direction to my own office.

I continued on with my day as I usually would but I have to admit that Lauren occupied 80% of my thoughts. I was glad she didn't tell me her name; I would be spending my time stalking her. I forced myself to look over my new clients financial records and began the process of creating a file for them. Usually I wouldn't get involved this early on in the process but this was an important client and I liked to handle the big ones on my own.

. . .

"Bo, call for you on line 7." My assistant's voice coming from my phone speaker brought me out of my concentration

"Thanks Ashley." I picked up the phone and was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the line

"Hey, you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course, I was gunna call you but I got distracted." I hear her "mhm" me and smiled.

"I take it you got your hands on the Nealson account?" Niki said

"Sure did, I opened it, wow three hours ago." I heard her hum and a door shut in the background

"Are you still in Seattle? I'm sorry about Peters." I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my sore muscles

"I just left the funeral, it was a nice service." I waited for her to tell the driver where to go before replying

"Are you okay Niki? I mean seriously." She sighed heavy

"I'll be fine." I saved my progress and put her on speaker phone so I could walk around a bit.

"You're calling me; you don't usually do that when you're out of town unless something's wrong." The good thing about our relationship was that there were never any games if we were thinking something we told each other. It was easy, and nice to not have to filter yourself.

"I don't know Bo; I guess I wanted to hear a familiar voice." That wasn't it

"Niki, what is it?" I stood behind my desk and stared at the phone waiting for her to tell me what was going on

"I just saw something that made me think of you." Nik was never this vague, it made me worry.

"I'm getting nervous over here."

"I'll be home in 4 hours, meet me at my place for dinner?"

"Sure, I'll text you when I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and sat back down in my chair. I was certainly intrigued.

... Later that night…

Unlike her brothers Niki lived in a house outside of Dallas and not a city apartment. It was far, but not too far from the city. I always liked it here; I liked the peacefulness it brought. I walked into her house without knocking knowing that she left it unlocked for me. I walked through the foyer, past the kitchen and living room and out onto the patio.

"Hey stranger." I said interrupting her singing. She turned around and dropped what she was holding onto the lounge chair that was a few feet from her.

"You look like you've had a long day." She held her hand out to me and I took it with a smile.

"I have, you however look wonderful as always, despite being on a place for almost 4 hours. Explain that to me." We took a seat at the long glass table she had and she handed me a glass of wine.

"It's because I don't stress out like you do." I thanked her for the wine and relaxed into the comfy chair.

"Someday you'll have to teach me how to do that."

"Someday you'll wake up and it'll click for you, I won't have to teach you." She took sip of her wine and crossed her legs

"I'm sorry you had to go to the funeral alone, you should have told me." She shook her head and placed her glass on the table

"It's not your job to make those kinds of appearances, it is however mine." I rolled my eyes at her; she always said things like that

"I know that, but I like to make sure you're okay. And it's nice to have someone by your side for things like that. "

"That's not your job either Bo." the amount of times we've had this conversation is too many to count

"I consider you family, it is my job so stop arguing." she rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile from her face.

"I ordered pizza, it should be here soon."

"Okay." I wanted to ask about our conversation but I knew she would bring it up when she felt like it. We finished our wine and headed inside when the doorbell rang. We ate inside at the granite top island in her kitchen. When we were finished I saw a familiar look in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked closing the dishwasher and turning to face her

"Nothing, it's nothing." I gave her a look that said I knew that was crap

"That's your bad new face, what's going on with you today?" She stood from her seat and came to stand in front of me.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how to say it. I don't even know if I should tell you." I rested against the counter top and took a deep breath; something in my gut told me this was serious, really serious.

"You kinda have to tell me now." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and nodded her head

"I've been in Seattle for the past 4 days and well…" This was new for us. I had never seen her so afraid to tell me something.

"Just tell me."

"I saw Lauren, my first day there."

"That's it?" She gave me a confused look

"I didn't think you'd take it this well." she said

"So you saw her a few days ago so what, I saw her last ni-" Shit.

"Excuse me?" Nice going Bo.

"I said I don't care that you saw her." She crossed her arms in front of her

"Cut the shit Bo, you saw her last night? Why, how, where, why?"

"I did."

"And?" She said, clearly annoyed with me

"And what, there's nothing to tell." I really hated myself for letting that one slip

"So she just appeared after a year and said lets meet for dinner and you were cool with that?" I shook my head at her; I didn't want to talk about this with her.

"Next." she was biting her tongue, fighting the urge to keep pushing

"You know I hate when you do that." She said after a long silence

"I'm calling it, let's move on. Next." She shook her head began walking toward the front door

"Not this time Hun. I have to prepare for a presentation tomorrow morning." She held the door open and sighed

"C'mon Nik, I don't have to talk to you about her." I grabbed my phone off the counter and walked over to her

"I just don't understand why you'd even talk to her after what she did to you, to all of us."

"I don't really understand it either; it's just something I need to do. Please respect that." I said to her

"Fine, I still have work to do, and I'm kind of pissed off at you so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek

"I'll talk about her when I'm ready to, promise." With that I turned and left, the door closing behind me.

The good thing about Niki and I was that we gave each other space when we were mad at each other, if we felt like we might say something we didn't mean we distanced ourselves. During our friends- with- benefits time we realized that sometimes we got too protective, a little too jealous, and a little too honest around each other. We wanted to keep messing around but we didn't want to make things complicated (because having casual sex with your ex-boyfriend's sister isn't complicated enough). We developed this friendly, casual lovers, protective relationship, whatever it was it was one of the more honest relationship in my life.

I wasn't worried that she would tell her brothers, she knew when to keep something between us. She would find out the Kenzi knew, and vice versa. When that happened, when the two of them sat me down and asked questions, that's when I would need to figure out if giving Lauren a second chance was the right thing to do.

**~Let me know what you think guys! I apologize for any mistakes; I may go back and do some editing. I'm thinking flashback next update, and maybe a few clues as to who Lauren really is. Maybe... Until next time.~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hi guys! Clearly this story isn't going to be 4-5 chapters like I originally thought, I'm thinking more around 10ish chapters. (I have a feeling you guys won't mind). Thanks for the follows and all that. As for the reviews, keep 'em coming I'm enjoying the feedback! I do want to say something quickly. I appreciate EVERY word that's been said, I really do. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I encourage you to share your thoughts. That being said, I think it's fair for me to share my opinion with you. **

I'm not taking sides, or picking a favorite, or saying Bo is better than Lauren or vice versa. I don't understand how I could only like half of a ship; think that one person is better than the other in the relationship. In ANY relationship there are going to be problems. Look at Doccubus for a second. Lauren spy-banged Bo, she didn't tell Bo about Nadia, Taft, went to the dark. Bo slept with Dyson, kissed Tamsin, the whole Rainer ordeal, post dawning Bo ignored Lauren. Whatever, doesn't matter to me, there is no bad guy or good guy... I ship it because despite all the mistakes they've made, they are still Lauren and Bo.

"_Doesn't matter where your body is, your heart will always be with her." _

My little heart can't take it.

I'm sorry that some people feel that the show or writers here on FF hold one of the girls higher than the other. It's not how I feel at all. I write whatever my brain comes up with. In this particular story does it seem like Lauren has done more damage than Bo? Uh yeah._ Second Chances- Bo gives Lo a second chance. _Every story needs a plot, some sort of conflict, rising falling action all that jazz. I love our geeky Dr. Hotpants, and our sultry, sensitive succubus. Hence why I've decided to put time into writing multiple stories all centered around Doccubus.

It is what it is. Think of it what you may, I hope you enjoy it. If not, then this isn't the story for you, I hope you find one that better holds your interest. I'm not attacking anyone, or saying I'm right and you're wrong. A difference in opinions and hearing multiple viewpoints makes you think about things you may not have thought about before. It's a good thing.

**I have rambled for far too long. OoOo This**** means the start or end of a flashback. I'll be weaving in and out of one so keep an eye out. Enjoy friends.~**

**Chapter 4: Brownies**

"I don't like this guy BoBo." Kenzi said entering my office, clearly annoyed

"The news anchor?" I questioned not looking away from my computer screen

"Of course I'm talking about Zachary, keep up babe. I don't like him." She said

"Why not? I thought this was going to be an easy one." I replied back

"He lied to me, when we met yesterday. I hate that." I finally looked up to see the dark haired girl pacing back and forth in front of my desk.

"Sit down Kenz; tell me what's got you wearing down my floors." She sat down in the black leather chair and rested her heels on the edge of my desk.

"What did he lie about?" Paul Zachary was the news anchor the Kenzi met with yesterday.

"Yesterday he swore that he never slept with the junior analyst. I spent two hours with him asking him questions and finally deciding to take him on. Today news anchor none casually lets me know he was lying to get me to take the case. Contracts have been signed, I'm stuck with him."

"You'll figure it out, what really happened then?" I asked, my own curiosity getting the best of me

"It's actually kind of juicy. So Riley; his wife actually hired the analyst. Paul didn't like the interviewing process so he made one of his assistants do it for him. Riley met Victoria; the other woman in the elevator and the two hit it off. Paul wasn't going to hire the kid, wanted someone with more experience. Riley was the one who convinced him to give her a chance." Some of Kenzi's clients sounded like they were characters from 90210.

"Wow, the wife must be pissed." Kenzi shrugged her shoulders

"It's not like she handed this young girl to her husband and said, "cheat on me" how was she supposed to know her husband was a dick."

"How are you going to spin this so he comes out of it not looking like a jerk? I asked her

"I have to figure out what he wants out of this first. I kicked him out earlier because he pissed me off so much, he'll be back this afternoon."

"What if he wants the analyst and not his wife?" Blue eyes glared at me

"Let's hope he's not that stupid." she stated

"He might really love her Kenzi, what if they're meant to be together?" I countered, she thought for a moment before replying

"If that's the case then he should have no problem losing his job, and his reputation. If it's true love."

"I guess you're right." I said

"I'm not saying I wouldn't defend his reputation or anything but I have a feeling he wants the girl, the wife, and the job."

"You're the expert, you'll figure it out. One of your speeches and he'll be afraid to lie to anyone for the rest of his life." Kenz was the best at what she did because she knew how to get through to people. She had this ability to read a person and pick out all their insecurities and fears, and spin it so those insecurities became strengths. It was truly amazing.

"I _am _awesomeness, beauty, and brains all wrapped in one sexy body, I can pretty much do anything." I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help and laugh

"Are you going_ to_ see Lauren again?" She asked after a minute of silence. I sighed

"You already know the answer to that." She removed her feet from my desk and sat forward

"When?" She asked

"Tomorrow night." I said

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Honestly? No, I wasn't planning on it." She bit the inside of her lip and looked away from me.

"I didn't think you'd want to know." I quickly added, seeing that she took that personally

"I may not trust blondie, doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your friend. We live together, were you going to sneak out like a teenager?" No, that would have been too risky; I had planned something even dumber than that.

"I was going to say I was working late, bring a change of clothes to the office and change here and then change back before I went home."

"You're allowed to talk about her to me. I want you to." I could see she was genuine and boy did I feel bad for underestimating her.

"I'm sorry Kenz; I promise I will from now on." I gave an apologetic smile and relaxed when she smirked at me

"You know I can't stay mad when you do that whole big brown eyed thing. This is the last time I should have to ask about her okay?" she stood up with her hands on her hips

"Okay. Stop stealing my pens by the way, just ask your assistant to get you some." she pretended to be surprised for a second and then tossed the pen back down on my desk.

"I like yours better than mine BoBo." I shook my head at her

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for blue eyed, dark haired, Russians." She blushed slightly which pretty much made my day

"Forget the other women and men in your life, run away with me?!" She came over to my side of the desk and leaned on top of it

"Only if we can run to Paris." I joked back

"La ville de l'amour? Pour vous, je ferais tout mon amour." She got up and kissed my cheek before leaving my office

"Magnifique!" I yelled out to her. She laughed on her way out closing the door behind her. It was raining today and I had a perfect view of the city. The sky was filled with greys, and dark blues and whites. I like the rain, and didn't mind the gloomy days that came with it. I never found them to be gloomy. Some of the best days are the ones when it's down pouring and you have to cancel your pool day for a day of movies, popcorn, and being lazy.

Lauren and I used to have the best rainy days.

**OoOo**

"It's really coming down isn't it?" Lauren asked coming out of the back room with a robe on and her wet hair pulled to one side. I looked up from my phone and smiled at her. I loved that robe; it was incredibly thin and shouldn't even be considered a robe. It might not so secretly be my favorite.

"I don't think your day basking in the sunlight is going to happen." I teased as she sat on the edge of the bed with a brush in her hand.

"Can I do that?" I asked pointing to the brush

"If it'll make you happy." She replied. I took the brush and rested my back against the headboard and waited for her sit in front of me. Once we were both settled I moved her hair to the back and began slowly running the brush through her golden locks.

"So what should we do today?" She asked me

"You wanted to relax today so I say we do that." I ran my fingers through her freshly brushed hair and put it off to the side again. I ran my lips over her exposed neck and smiled when she caught her breath.

"Did you have anything you wanted to do?" She asked as I was kissing the length of her neck.

"Well you're definitely on my to-do list, more than once." I sucked on her ear and waited for her to reply.

"Mhmm, okay." She said softly. I loved the effect I had on her. I loved that I could make her incredibly smart brain stall for a moment or two. She was always thinking. I would catch her deep in thought, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her fingers nervously tapping. It always seemed like she had the world resting on her shoulders, so to be able to make her stop thinking for a minute or two was quite the accomplishment.

"I want to take a shower before I even attempt to tackle my list." I said pulling myself away from her and quickly standing up. I turned around in time to see her playfully glaring at me

"I'm not number one on that to-do list?" She asked looking innocently at me. She sat on her knees at the edge of the bed and held her hands out for me to take.

"No, sorry. You are number 4-6, 8, and 10 though." I took her hands and smiled at her pretending to be mad.

"You'd think as your girlfriend I'd be a bit higher up on that list. Especially since this robe I'm wearing is getting rather uncomfortable." She untied the bow at her waist that held it together. I tried my best to keep eye contact, but she knew how to play me. My eyes traveled from her warm eyes to her long neck that my lips loved so much, to the valley in between her perfect breast down to her toned stomach. I stopped myself there; she was doing a damn good job of turning the tables on me.

"Maybe you should be the one taking a shower." I said as I tied her robe back together and kissed the base of her jaw

"And why is that? You do realize I just took a shower." She said with a slight pout on her face

"You need another shower because you're playing dirty." We both laughed at my horrible joke but she kept playing

"Me? You started it Miss I have a to-do list… We could always shower together; I think we're both dirty. Don't you?" I bit my bottom lip, showering with Lauren was amazing, beyond amazing but I actually had a mental list in my head and I would like to get to more than numbers 4-6,8 and 10 done.

"Unfortunately I need to do more than you today, so I'll have to pass for now." I stepped away from a pouting Lauren and took my time removing my sleep pants and t-shirt enjoying the way Lauren was staring at me with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"A little something to hold you over." I winked and walked to the bathroom adding an extra sway to my step. I closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

15 minutes later I was wrapping myself up in a towel. I threw my hair up into a loose bun, it was pouring outside no sense in doing anything to it. I opened the door and put on a pair of jeans that I knew Lauren loved and went with a simple V-neck t-shirt. I grabbed my rain coat and went to look for the blonde beauty. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so I headed to the library. I could hear the TV from the hallway she was watching the news, the 11am news anchor was announcing President Jones had chosen a new press secretary. The library was small but it was my favorite part of Lauren's house. Besides her bedroom but that was for entirely different reason. She was sitting on the small love seat with medical files on the table in front of her. At the moments she was paying more attention to the TV than the files. I snuck up behind her and kissed the top of her head making her jump slightly

"You scared me!" She said while muting the TV.

"Sorry, I didn't think Jackie Clearwater becoming the next Press Secretary to the White House would have you so intrigued." I said reading the headline at the bottom of the screen. She turned the TV off and patted the empty cushion next to her. I walked around to the other side and sat down with my back resting against the arm of the couch. Lauren turned to look at me and smiled

"I wasn't really paying attention, I just got bored." she gestured to the stack of papers in front of her

"I thought you loved reading this stuff?" I said running my fingers across her cheek.

"Usually I don't mind it, but I can't seem to focus today." She replied, giving me a look that said I was partially to blame for her lack of focus. I in turn couldn't help but grin at the thought of Lauren thinking about me instead of her work.

"And why is the brilliant Doctor so distracted?" I questioned, loving how playful we were being today.

"You know why." She said acting rather shy

"You're adorable when you get embarrassed, and it's okay if you couldn't focus on your boring medical stuff. I'm pretty good at distracting people." I quipped

"I guess you caught me… Are you going somewhere?" She questioned, pointing to my coat

"We need popcorn and brownies." She smirked at me and I leaned in and kissed her cheek before I stood up

"Wanna come with?" She shook her head

"I should really try and get a few of these reports done today, but if you want me to come I will."

"Oh I'll make you come later." I winked and headed out leaving her alone to think about that.

** OoOo**

"Ms. Dennis, a gentleman from the Nealson account is here to see you." Ashley's voice sang out through my phone waking me from my haze. I hit the answer button

"That should be Mr. Miller. Send him in please." I pulled out the physical Nealson file and opened a few files on my computer that he might want to see. Ashley held the door open and a very handsome man with short brown hair and a scruffy beard dressed in a tailored navy blue suit walked in. I stood from my desk and greeted him

"Mr. Miller it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand and took a second to admire his deep grey eyes and his charming smile

"Ms. Dennis the pleasure is all mines, but I insist you call me Jason." I gestured to the chair for him to sit down and sat down back behind my desk.

"Then I insist you call me Bo. Ashley could I get a cup of tea when you have the chance? Jason would you like anything?" I asked, he turned to my assistant

"A coffee would be great?"

"Coffee and tea got it. It'll just be a few minutes Ms. Dennis." I thanked her and waited until she closed the door to turn my attention back over to the man in front of me.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you until tomorrow." I crossed my legs and sat back in my chair. I was surprised to see someone so young, usually big companies like Nealson sent older men to deal with this type of thing. I shouldn't say young because Jason looked like he was around my age give or take a few years.

"I have to fly out to DC tomorrow for personal reasons. I know it was rude for me to not call and let you know I would be here early, I understand if you're not prepared." I somehow managed to not roll my eyes at him.

"Don't worry about it. Lucky for you my morning meeting got canceled. Around here we like to get a head start on things so I'm as prepared for our meeting today as I would have been tomorrow." I flashed my own charming smile at him and crossed my arms over my chest

"I didn't mean to offend, I just meant that I'm here a day early and, I'm sorry. I'd hate to think I insulted the ever talented Bo Dennis within the first 2 minutes of meeting her." He grinned at me nervously and I uncrossed my arms and took a relaxing breathe.

"Its fine, you didn't offend."

"Are you sure? If you want to call me a mean name you can." I laughed and waved my hands for him to stop. He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders

"I've been a bit on edge lately; I'll save that mean name for later in case you turn out to be a jerk though." He laughed at that and seemed to relax a bit

"I've got to say you're a lot nicer than I thought you would be." I raised my eyebrows at him

"You really know how to give a compliment Jason."

"No, I meant that your have a very good reputation I just thought you'd be all business… Put me in front of a pretty woman and act like an idiot."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret. Just because a woman is good at her job, doesn't mean she's a bitch, or has no personality, or isn't attractive or didn't work hard to get where she is. There are a lot successful women working in this town, I would suggest you prepare yourself to be surprised by each and every one of them." He nodded his head and ran his hand over his hair

"I just moved here from DC a few months ago, I'm still getting used to things. One of them being that not everyone is a politician here." I smiled at him

"Two very different cities. What made you go from DC to here? Usually it's the other way around." There was a knock on the door before he could reply. Ashley stepped in with a small tray with our drinks and cream and sugars on the side. She set it down on my desk.

"Anything else Ms. Dennis?"

"I think we're all set. Will you let the Harlow's know the representative from Nealson is here? One of them will want to stop by and introduce themselves." My PA nodded and left closing the door behind her once again. I looked at Jason who waited a second before answering my question

"DC is very busy, and I grew up there, I loved it. But as I got older I realized that I'm not that interested in politics, I watch the news everyday but I didn't want to be surrounded by it every minute."

"I understand, you should meet Andrew and Brittany in our PR department, they both lived in DC."

"I'll ask your assistant to introduce me on my way out." I took my tea and handed him his coffee, he put cream and sugar in his, and I opted to drink mine black.

"I've drawn up a rough draft of what how your company can balance their earning and spending in a more efficient way than you are doing right now. I've also drafted a few versions of a 20 year plan which includes a plan for if you go out of business, if the economy crashes, if you end up selling the company, or if new partners are acquired."

"Wow you have a plan for everything don't you?" He said taking the file from my hand and flipping through it

"I've switched you from your old insurance agencies to ones that I trust and who are more forgiving than most."

"I'm impressed Bo, that's a lot for anyone to get done in just a few days. You must have your team working around the clock."

"I definitely do, but this one was all me. Nealson is a big company and we appreciate you choosing LMN." Jason smiled and set his coffee down

"I'm new to Dallas but not to Nealson and I've heard nothing but good things about LMN. Your office in DC does amazing things."

"That's nice to hear, thank you. Do you have any questions for me?" I gave him a few minutes to go over the file in his hand

"You seem to have everything covered. It's always awkward to have to ask the "what if my boss dies" question but you have a plan for that as well. Although I did just say that out loud so it's still awkward." I laughed at him, he was an entertaining guy.

"If you have any questions my information is in the folder."

"I promise next time we speak I won't be such an idiot. Thank you, I'll look over it more in depth within the week and I'm sure I'll come up with a few questions."

"May I ask what awaits you in DC?" I set my tea on the tray and was happy he wasn't a chatter box like some of my clients.

"A funeral and a wedding."

"I'm sorry for your loss." His grey eyes locked on mine, he was close to whoever passed away. I felt bad, he might not have a way with words but he seemed like a good guy.

"I appreciate it Bo. It's going to be weird going from a funeral one day to a wedding the next, but we don't have much control over that stuff I guess."

"Life has its own plans for us Jason. When you get back call my assistant and set up lunch, we can go over your notes then." A knock came from the door and Ashley let Niki in before closing it once again.

"Sure thing." He answered. I walked around to stand next to Niki.

"Jason Miller, this Ms. Harlow she's just one of our three fearless leaders." The two shook hands and I took a second to take a breath. I wasn't expecting Niki to show up after last night.

"Mr. Miller, nice to meet you. We feel very lucky that you chose us to assist your company." Niki was great with people; she made you feel like you were the only person in the room when she spoke to you. Especially if she was trying to make a good impression.

"Call me Jason, and believe me we're thankful you took us."

"Let's agree that we both got lucky then." Niki replied breaking the handshake. She shot me a small smile which I returned

"You'll have to excuse me Ms. Harlow, but so far I've only met insanely gorgeous women while being here." Ahhh, there was the charm.

"You haven't met my brothers yet Mr. Miller." Jason buttoned his suit jacket and ran his hand over his hair grinning at Niki.

"Don't worry Jason, they're gorgeous too." Jason and Niki both laughed and I motioned to the door, we all made our exit and stopped in front of Ashley's desk.

"I'm sure Bo has a lot of work to get to, would you a tour?" Niki offered

"I'd love one. Bo it was a pleasure, I'll see you soon?" I shook his hand and nodded my head

"Ashley will set it up for us. Try to have some fun in DC." I parted ways with the both of them and headed back into my office. I closed the door sat in my desk chair. I looked at the phone and after a minute or two of debating I picked it up and waited for someone to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I heard the shuffle of papers and waited until they stopped.

"No of course not. It's nice to hear from you Bo." The way she said my name made my heart speed up.

"I was just thinking about you, and then suddenly I was calling you." I could almost hear her smile, and that made me feel good

"You can always call me."

"I guess I'm used to not getting an answer from you- I didn't mean it like that." Jason's word fumbling was contagious.

"It's fine. You're not wrong, I disappeared on you for a year I deserve the reminder." she replied calmly, but I could hear that my words had stung

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have to accept things like that. We need to sit down and talk about everything. I can't be throwing that in your face during a casual conversation." Nice one Bo.

"We should have that talk soon." She said

"We will, but that's not why I called."

"Ah, right. You were thinking about me?" her tone was happier than it was a second ago

"Whenever it rains like this I think of you, and brownies." She laughed into the phone and I grinned. She may have broken my heart but that didn't mean her being happy didn't make me happy

"I still say that's a weird combo."

"Not for me. Lauren Lewis, brownies, and rain go together perfectly." It felt weird to be so comfortable with each other, weird in the sense that it _should_ feel awkward. But it didn't.

"If I'm being honest I was thinking about you too. It was one of our first rainy days together, if I'm remembering correctly that was a good day." I laughed because we were both thinking about the same day.

"It was a _great_ day." I said

** OoOo**

"Bo?" Lauren called out as I walked through the front door, a bag of groceries in hand.

"No, it's a murderer here to murder you because you don't lock your front door." I set the bag on her kitchen counter and made sure to hang my coat up on the on of the pegs on the wall next to her front door. I walked back into the kitchen to see Lauren mindlessly looking through the things I bought.

"This is Texas Bo; no one is going to break in. If they do I'll scream for help and my next door neighbor will come to investigate with her favorite shotgun." she began taking the things out of the bag

"I don't doubt Mrs. Trent's ability to come to your rescue, but for me would please lock your door when you're here alone? I don't want to come over here and find you lying on the floor in" I stopped speaking when I realized she looked white as a ghost. I removed her hand from the carton of eggs and forced her to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She wasn't crying but the tears were right there, like any minute she would lose control.

"Nothing." She tried to turn away from me but I stopped her. I held her face in my hands waited until she caught my gaze

"Lauren, what are you thinking? Did I say something? I'm 90% joking about the murder thing; you live in a really nice neighborhood." I gave a small smile to try and comfort her

"I'm fine, I swear Bo. Thank you for being so concerned." She again tried to get away from me but I stopped her

"You're not going anywhere. We've been dating for how long? It's about time you let me in Doctor." The look on her face could only be described as pain. Her heart was hurting; I just had no clue why. She would have these moments where her mind would be miles away. I only saw flashes of it before she would remember where she was and cover it up. I usually didn't say anything, only if she was acting like this. I called them episodes, because I didn't know what else to call them. Kenzi was the only other person who seemed to notice them.

"You're right, I'm sorry." I led her to the bar stools she had at her counter, we sat and faced one another.

"You can trust me you know that right? I love you, I'm here for you. Let me in just a little Lauren." I kissed the back of her hand which was still in mine. She blinked back her tears and took a deep breath before starting

"Back home I had a friend who I've known for as long as I can remember. Hillary, she was an amazing person. Super smart, pretty, ambitious, I looked up to her. She died about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry Lauren." She shook her head implying she had more to say

"She didn't die, well she did, and I mean she's not alive anymore... She was murdered, it was awful. I mean why would anyone, what did they get out of; they didn't find out who did it. The investigation is still going on as far as I know. I didn't forget that it happened; I just try not to think of it. You just made me think about it for the first time in a very long time." I stood up and hugged her. I didn't know what to say so we just stayed like that for a while, her head tucked into my neck, arms locked around one another, not saying anything. I pulled away after a few minutes and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." she said standing up

"I know you do silly. Did you do anything while I was gone, with the files I mean? Or we're you too distracted?" She smiled and the heaviness of the moment disappeared.

"I'm easily distracted by an extremely gorgeous woman; if you were me you wouldn't be able to concentrate either. I'm a professional Doctor and an adult so I got some of it done." I smirked and grabbed a box and handed it to her. She kissed me and looked down at the box

"Brownies? You went out in this terrible weather to get brownies?"

"Do you have something against brownies?"

"I do when they come before me on your to-do list."

"Lauren Lewis you're jealous of a box of brownies." I said barely containing my laughter

"Am not." She countered, sticking her bottom lip out. She went to preheat the oven and get the supplies we would need.

"You totally are its adorable and hilarious."

20 minutes later she was shutting the oven door and setting the timer. She had put her hair up and her neck was on full display for me. I snuck up behind her and laced my arms around her waist. She leaned into me and hummed in approval.

"I love when you wear your hair up." I said as I began peppering light kisses on her neck

"I know, you tell me that all the time."

"I know, I can't help but say it out loud." She turned around in my arms and kissed me on the lips. She began to pull away but I held her closer and initiated another one. Air is essential so we broke apart. Her features were soft; there was still a trace of vulnerability from earlier. It made me want to hold her close and never let go.

"Your hair is soaked; did you even wear your coat?" She asked, brows scrunched together with concern

"You're adorkable, you know that?" She rolled her eyes at me and I kissed the corner of her mouth

"You are a smooth talker Bo Dennis." I winked at her as she took my hair out of the careless bun I had it in. She ran her fingers through it so it wasn't completely knotted.

"Thank you." I said

"Bo." Her face turned serious."

"Yeah?" I asked a little taken aback at her mood swing

"I know I haven't opened up to you 100% but I just feel like the past should stay in the past. No need to bring up what can't be undone."

"Sure Lauren, I'm not going to force you to relive your past if it's too painful for you. Maybe someday you'll tell me but someday doesn't have to be today. I can wait."

"You're amazing." She replied

"I know I am. I'm also impatient." I removed myself from her arms and opened the oven door. I grabbed the oven mitt and took the pan out. I really didn't need the mitt, it wasn't hot.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked

"I want brownies." I said closing the door and shrugging my shoulders. She laughed and handed me a spoon.

"At least use a utensil." She begged

I dipped two fingers in and slowly sucked the batter off, enjoying Lauren's reaction.

"On second thought, fingers are better." She said. I dipped my fingers into the slightly warm mixture again and held them up for her. She licked the batter clean before kissing me again. The warm chocolate on her tongue made me crazy.

"What else did you want to get done on that list of yours?" She breathed into my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Just you." I whispered. That was all we needed to start an all-out brownie batter war. It started innocently, we get some on the others face or arm but of course that lead to licking it off of each other so pretty soon we had torn each other's clothes off.

Sex with Lauren was never ever boring, but this was something we'd never done before. Lauren was already so delicious, but this was even yummier.

Rainy days would never be the same.

** OoOo**

"We're still on for tomorrow right?" Lauren asked through the other line

"Yeah, unless you have to cancel?" I said

"From now on I'm always here, whenever you need me Bo. Even if you don't need me, I'm here." She said with confidence in her voice.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Lauren. I have to get back to work; I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you."

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you took the time to tell me… See you tomorrow Bo."

**~I want to end it there for now. Until next time. ~**


	5. This is where I explain

**~I'm still here, I didn't abandon you, I very much plan on updating soon. Here is my reasoning and apology for my surprise hiatus.~ **

**Hey there,**

I am so incredibly sorry. I didn't plan on going on hiatus, but it's clear that I did in fact go on one.

Here's the thing… College is something I don't love, it's a "have-to" not a "want-to" for me. In America there is an insane amount of pressure to not only get through mountains of work in order to get a piece of paper that everyone puts a giant value on. BUT, there's pressure to get a perfect GPA. All while having a social life, getting internships, and work a paying job so you can afford a car and tuition, and are you stressed out yet?

These past few months I "girl-ed the hell up" and starting working towards being where I want to be. I'm not there yet but I'm much happier with my standings. Which is why I have been absent.

Starting FF was a surprise for me. I never planned on ever posting or even reading FanFic, but all of the sudden it was a want-to for me. I signed up and posted the first chapter of 3TC during that time off from school. The updates came slower and farther apart because of life i.e., school, work, stuff... It happens unfortunately.

Is this sounding like a goodbye to anyone because it's NOT.

This is me saying that I went away for a while but I'm back. I felt like I owed an explanation as to why I've been away. Who knows if any of you are still with me. I haven't abandoned my stories. I don't have an update for you today but I promise there will be one very soon.

Much appreciation, and a very late happy holidays and happy new year's to you all.

**Until next time my friends,**

**CB.**


End file.
